1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a path guidance apparatus and corresponding method for providing a user with navigation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation apparatuses allow a user to set a moving path and inform him or her of their current path. Navigation apparatus also generally include a touch screen that the user can touch to input or select commands. However, the touch screen is limited in nature because the user can only enter one command at a time in a sequential manner. This is often tedious and inconvenient to the user.